Decisions
by piercesbitch
Summary: A/N: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT TO BE HONEST, I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO TAKE THE STORY NEXT... I'M THINKING OF STARTING OVER, I NEVER EVEN HAD A PLAN FOR FOR THE STORY, I WAS JUST GOING WITH THE FLOW. I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Friends 

Remy had just arrived at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital on a "lovely" Monday morning. She was exhausted even though she spent the night at home, mostly, asleep. She entered the office to see Chase and Taub sitting at the large glass table both looking bored.

"I take it House isn't in yet and we don't have a case?" asked Remy. Both Chase and Taub looked at her but Chase's glance seemed to linger on her. _That's odd. Chase hardly even looks at me._ Remy thought to herself.

"No we don't and no he isn't" answered Taub. He shifted his eyes on Chase noticing how he was looking at Remy.

"Well we might as well do some clinic duty until he gets here." Remy answered back. Taub agreed and got up to head to the clinic leaving Remy and Chase alone in the office.

"So, um Thirteen, how was your night?" Chase asked Remy as she pulled up a chair.

"Ehh, It was okay. I don't know why I am so damn exhausted though, pretty much slept for 10 hours." Remy then started to yawn. "So how was your night?"

"I was pretty much out all night at clubs. Been doing that a lot lately, so I'm pretty tired myself" replied Chase.

"Ooo I love clubs! Though I haven't been to one in a while. So you want to go grab some coffee from the lounge and head on down to the clinic?" Asked Remy.

"Sure, might as well get some hours off my plate." The two doctors headed down to the lounge, got their coffee and entered the clinic. Remy went up to the nurses station to pick up a file and entered the room the patient was in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Hadley….House what are you doing?" Remy had entered the room to see House lounging on the patient table playing his PsP.

"I'm hiding from Cuddy. Don't tell her I'm here." House answered seeming more interested in his game. "I don't want to actually do any clinic duty, which I'm supposed to be doing, so I'm hiding where I'm supposed to be." House put down his game down and looked at Remy. "What are you doing here anyway? We have a case."

"No we don't, Taub said you haven't even come into work yet." Remy answered.

"Well then, let's go find ourselves a case!" House left the room limping, Remy didn't even bother to follow. She figured that if House found a case he'd page her.

About an hour and a half into her clinic duty, Remy was paged to the office. She finished up with her patient who was complaining about migraines and quickly wrote her a prescription and left. Remy bumped into Chase on her way to the office.

"Think we have a case." Chase said in his Australian accent.

"Yeah, think we do. Bet House just pulled some random guy from the ER saying he was exhibiting symptoms of Lupus." Chase laughed at the small joke Remy had made. She couldn't help noticing he look quite attractive when he smiled. "So do you always go out clubbing by your self?" Remy asked Chase.

"Yeah… Usually. Though I do get bored sometimes." Chase answered.

"Ugh I haven't been out in ages. Foreman was always the stay home type or the dinner date type. Kind of boring if you ask me." She said.

"Well, you're welcome to join me anytime you want." Chase offered Remy. Remy thought about what he said. She did really want to go out, and she didn't want to spend a whole night picking up random girls at a bar. _I haven't be out in a while…I am getting kind of bored._

"I think I'll take you up on that. You free tonight?" Remy answered eager to get out for once.

"Sure, I know some really great clubs. We should head out after work." Chase said smiling.

A couple hours later Remy met Chase in lobby before they headed out.

"So where are we going exactly?" Remy asked Chase as she approached him. Remy was ready to unwind and have fun.

"This great place downtown. They have free drinks if you have a wristband from the night before." Chase said as they walk towards his car.

"Do you have a wristband?" Remy asked Chase hoping for a yes.

"Hell yeah!" Chase opened the car door for Remy smiling. Remy was pleased with the fact that he was such a gentleman. She was also pleased with the fact that they got free drinks for the night. Remy got into the car and Chase closed the door and walked over to the drivers side to get in. Chase started the car and drove out of the parking lot. It's was a little awkward to be sitting there silently in Chase's car. She was about to say something Chase spoke up.

"So…Thirteen, How was your day?" Remy thought about her day, she did have a clinic story she could tell him. _I bet he doesn't even really care about how my day was, just making small talk. _Thirteen thought to herself.

"It was okay, clinic duty was boring. Good thing House made up a case so Cuddy would leave us alone. I was about to pull my hair out." Remy answered. "How was yours?"

"Ehh, pretty much the same as yours. Here's the place." They pulled up to a lively looking club. The bass of the music was pounding out of the club and into the car.

"Looks fun!" Remy smiled getting excited. "Can't wait to relax and unwind." At that Chase got out and opened Remy's door for her. She said thanks and they headed into the club. _Wow, this place is great! Looks like a fun night's about to out play. _"Wow this place is awesome" Remy spoke her thoughts.

"Yup, come here every Monday. Last week I got a little to hammered though. You want a drink? They're on me." Chase answered showing her the wristband.

"Yeah…I'll had a shot of vodka. I _**really **_need to unwind." Remy answered.

Chase laughed. "Me too. Long day you know." They blond and brunette doctors walk over to the bar and Chase ordered two shots. "Cheers" said Chase as he handed Remy her drink. They both drank their shots and Chase ordered another round, which they drank too. The music was pumping, causing Remy to dance a little where she was standing. Chase noticed this a decided to ask her to dance.

"Thirteen!" Chase yelled to get Remy's attention over the loud music. Remy looked over noticing that Chase had called her. "Do you want to dance?" Chase asked sounding a little nervous.

Remy smiled broadly and answered "Of course!" The she grabbed Chase's hand and led him to the dance floor. They both started dancing moving in sync with each other. They danced for a while never seeming to stop. At some points the dancing become awkward and at others they were intense and sensual. After a few hours Remy looked at her phone noticing that it's was around twelve thirty. They had left the hospital at around nine and Remy realized that they better leave.

"It's getting late" Remy called over to Chase regretfully.

"Yeah." He said as he checked his watch. "We better leave." At that they left to get into the car and Chase opened the door for her again like the gentleman he was. As Chase got into the care Remy said:

"I had an amazing time tonight. You sure do know how to show a girl a good time."

"You weren't to bad yourself." Chase answered. "You'll need to point out where you live so I can take you home."

So Chase drove Remy home after their fun night together. As Chase pulled up to Remy's apartment they said their good-byes and Remy walked into her loft style apartment. _That was a great night. I hope we do it again sometime. Chase is actually pretty…cool. _Remy thought. Then she got ready for bed and turn off the light to sleep. She couldn't fall asleep because Chase kept in popping into her mind. Finally she drifted to sleep happy that she'd see him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: More Than

Chase woke up to sunlight streaming into his apartment. He checked his clock located on the nightstand to his right. _Great, Can't sleep anymore. Might as well just get a shower._ Chase got up lazily and headed into his bathroom to shower. When he was done he got dressed and headed to his car. Chase got into his car and let out a huge yawn. _God I wish I had gotten more sleep. I was up half the bloody night thinking about Thirteen. _Just think he name brought up memories of their night together. Chase couldn't help thinking about how he and Allison had just recently gotten divorced. _She just left me and I'm already casing other girls, and younger ones too. _Chase had been having random one night stands with random girls from the clubs he went to at night but Thirteen was different. He seemed to kind of care about her a little bit. Chase pulled into the parking lot of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and headed into the lobby. He was greeted by a couple of the nurses as he headed into the office where he sees Taub sitting alone drinking coffee and reading a medical journal. "Where Thirteen?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"I think she's down in the clinic. You're in late." Taub answered.

"Yeah, late night. I'm gonna head down the clinic for a little." Chase said to the other doctor. With that Chase left the office and headed down to the clinic. On his way he picked up two coffees from the lounge and brought them down to the clinic. When he enters he sees Remy looking over a file seriously near the nurse's station. _She looks good when she's serious._ He thought has he walked over to the slim brunette doctor. "Hey." He said walking up to Remy. "Got you a coffee." He said handing Remy her coffee.

"Thanks." Remy said looking surprised. "That was…unexpected." She added.

"Thought if I really needed, then you would too." Chase answered. He looked at the file she just threw aside.

"You know you're actually supposed to help these people?" Chase said sarcastically.

"Yes, I do by the way. Just looking for something that isn't a common cold or at least mildly interesting." Remy retorted, drinking her coffee. Remy out down the coffee and yawned. _Hmm I wonder she had a hard time sleeping like me._

"House in yet?" Remy asked casually.

"Nope, not yet. You mind if I working in the clinic with you?" Chase asked his pretty co-worker.

"No, not at all. We actually need a lot doctors down here. Especially since it's flu season." Remy was right, the majority of the patient's there either had a cold or flu. Nothing was interesting at all, except for those few idiotic and hypochondriacs.

After a couple hours of clinic duty House paged both doctors to the lab. Chase and Remy headed down to the lab.

"Thirteen?" Chase said as they walked.

"Hmm?" She said taking a sip of her third cup of coffee.

"I had a lot of fun with you last night, you know." Remy smiled as he told her this.

"Yeah… I did too." She answered smiling. "Listen, I was thinking that tonight I could show you how I have fun, since you showed me last night."

Chase smiled "Of course you can." _She must like me too. _

"Alright. Meet me in the lobby at eight." Remy answered as she entered the lab. Chase followed Remy into the lab already looking forward to tonight. House was sitting with Taub and Wilson eating lunch and doing minimal research.

"Told Cuddy we had a case again. Thought I'd pull you two out of the clinic to make it seems like you're working. And to enjoy some lunch." House said as they sat down near the others.

Wilson handed them each a hoagie and a bag of chips. "Here's some lunch," Both doctors said thank you and started eating. Chase, Remy and the other doctors sat around eating and talking, laughing at the occasional joke. Almost simultaneously Chase, Wilson and house were paged out of the room. Chase and the other got up to leave, not wanting too, but he was paged into surgery. _Damn I was having a good time. Thirteen has a wild sense of humor_. Thinking that he entered the locker room to change.

Remy and Taub watched as the other doctors' left, leaving them in silence.

"So what did you do last night?" Taub asked Thirteen seeming interesting in her answer. _He probably wants to know if I fucked a girl last night. _Remy thought noting how much of a pervert Taub could be sometimes.

"Well, first I got shit-faced drunk. Then I found this hot blonde in the same bar I was at and decided to bring her back to my place…" Remy watched as Taub's eyes got bigger and he was looking at Remy with interest.

"Really?" Taub asked trying to control himself.

"No…Chase and I went to a club." Remy said rolling her eyes.

"Oh so did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, we drank some, danced some." Remy answered nonchalantly.

"So you guys are dating now?" Taub asked waiting to get dirt on the two doctors.

"No…just two friends hanging out." Remy said unsure if it was a date. At some points in the night they both very intimate each other, dancing close, looking into each other's eyes. Remembering this Remy let out an audible sigh.

"Sure there's nothing happening between you to at all." Taub said sarcastically.

"Well…I don't know. I did have a great time…" Remy said pondering. _Maybe I like him…_ she thought. "You should ask Chase what he thinks."

"Ask me what?" Chase said entering into the room.

"Wow. That was quick." Taub said.

"Yeah, turned out they only needed a consult." Chase answered. "Ask me what?" He asked again looking at Remy and Taub.

"Nothing." Taub and Remy answered at the same time. Chase looked at them both skeptically, but decided to drop it.

The three doctors continued to "work" in the lab. At around six, Remy left the hospital to get a shower and change for later. Remy was done getting ready at around seven forty-five so she headed back to the hospital to meet Chase.

Chase just walked out of the elevator to find Remy already waiting for him. _She looks amazing. _He thought to himself taking in her slim figure. He noticed the tight jeans she had on matched with stunning heels to make her legs look even more lean and long then they already were. He couldn't see the shirt she was wearing due to her black leather jacket, that made her seem slightly dangerous, which he liked.

"Thirteen" he called to get her attention. "You ready to go?" She turned to face him, showing that she intensified her eye make-up making them look strangely more feline then the usually were.

"Yes" she answered. "But call me Remy." She insisted.

"Okay…Remy. So where we heading to?" Chase asked interest in where he would be spending most of the night.

"This really awesome club downtown. It has the works, great music, drinks and dancing." Remy answered seeming to get excited as she answered. The two doctors made their way out of the lobby and into the cold. Chase followed the attractive doctor to her car and got in when she did. They got settled and Remy drove out of the parking lot onto the street.

"So what were you and Taub talking about earlier?" Chase asked with interest. Remy seemed to hesitate before answering.

"He asked me about my night." She stated bluntly.

"And what did you say?" The older doctor looked at the younger one as he asked her. Remy kept her hard stare out of the windshield constant.

"I said that I went out clubbing with you last night and then…" Remy said trailing off.

"Then what?" Chase asked.

"He asked if we were dating and I told him I wasn't entirely sure if I should answer yes or no, and told him to ask you." Remy said all at once instead in keeping it bottled up inside for a tiny while longer.

"Oh." Chase said indifferent. The car was quite for a few minutes before Remy broke the silence.

"What would you of said if he asked you?" She asked still keeping her eyes on the road. Chase couldn't tell if she was embarrassed to look at him or that she was just careful to watch the road. Chase thought about what he would say a told her.

"Well I would have said that we're just two colleagues enjoying a night out for once to get to know each other." Remy looked a tad disappointed as he said that but she quickly regained her earlier excited mood. Remy practically bounced out of the car. Egging Chase to move faster. _Damn, someone's excited._

"Your ready to party, aren't you?" Chase asked the bubbly doctor.

"Yeah been looking forward to this all day, now let's _go all ready!" _Remy said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the club. When they entered Remy, put her coat in the coat check, reveling to Chase her silk shirt that hung off her showing off quite a bit of skin, he also noticed the plunging neckline that stopped just above her belly bottom. Chase stared realizing she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You done drooling over me?" Remy asked laughing. Chase blushed embarrassed and looked away. They went up to the bar and ordered their drinks, and Remy pulled Chase over to the dance floor. They kept on switching back between the bar and dance floor. Before long they were both unable to dance with out almost falling over.

"I think we should go sit down…I can barely stand." Slurred Remy.

"That's a good idea." Chase replied, then they both found a booth in a corner. "Don't know about you, but I'm thoroughly wasted..." Chase said.

"I'm probably the in the same state as you!" Remy replied still excited and full of energy, despite the alcohol. Chase smiled.

"So we're both a mess." He said moving closer to the other doctor.

"Totally." Remy replied inching a tiny bit closer to her companion. "You know, I've always been a sucker for people with accents…" Remy added sort if seductively. Chase looked surprised and pleased, but he also noted how she said people and not just men.

"Really?" Chase asked, then leaned closer to Remy. "And I'm a sucker for beautiful eyes…" Chase added. Remy blushed at hearing the compliment.

Remy replied with "Yeah, always thought that they were sexy…" Chase smiled. _You know I'll just go for it, if she reacts badly, I'll blame it on the alcohol. _

"God you're beautiful." With that he pulled her face in to kiss her. Remy didn't kiss back right away due to the shock, but soon she was moving her mouth in rhythm with Chase's. Chase deepened the kiss by pressing his face closer to Remy's, forcing her mouth open. A soft moan escaped Remy's lips, but the sound was muffled by Chase's mouth. Remy pushed her body closer to the other doctor. Chase reluctantly pulled out of the kiss.

"Think we should get a taxi out of here to some place more private?" Chase asked Remy, trying not to force her into anything.

"Mhm." Remy replied still clutching Chase's neck. "Your place or mine?" She kissed him again unable to resist. When Chase got the chance, he pulled away.

"You can come back to my place, if you like?" Chase offered,

"That's fine with me." Remy said, seeming like she knew what she was doing. Chase took out his phone to call a cab, and they headed out, Chase stopping to pay their tab. The walked back into the coat room and watch Remy cover herself up. Chase wished it wasn't winter other wise he could still she her in her flattering shirt. They walked outside and to wait for the cab and Remy attacked him. She pushed him against the wall, pressing herself against his body, kissing him feverishly. Chase was surprised at how Remy seemed to dominate him her moves defined the way he moved. Eventually they heard a beep and Remy turned around to see that the cab arrived. She pulled Chase into the back of the cab and attacked him again. She didn't seem to care that the cab driver kept on glancing back at them. Chase gave the driver his address and he started driving up the street. Remy pulled his face back to hers moaning with her immense pleasure of Chase's kiss. The driver pulled up to the curb where Chase glanced out the window to see his apartment building.

"Remy…"Chase said sort of calling her. "We're here."

"Oh…" Remy put on a devilish grin and got out of the cab with Chase holding her hand. The doctors entered the building and got in an elevator, this time Chase took control and gingerly cornered Remy, kissing her lips as if nothing else tasted sweeter to him. Remy deepened the kiss, caressing his tongue with her own. Chase picked Remy u and pinned her against the wall so he could kiss her more easily. Remy hooked her legs around Chase's waist to stay up. The elevator doors opened and he put Remy down pulling her by her hand. Chase led her down a hallway and stopped at a door, which he opened. He pulled her in the door embracing her is a kiss ridden with passion. He kicked the door close with his foot and dragged Remy near his couch. Chase thought he had control over the situation when Remy pushed him on to the couch and sat on top of him. She kissed his jaws leading down to his neck. Chase whimpered as her soft lips touched his neck. She pulled away taking off her jacket, then Chase's coat and shirt. She knotted her hand in his hair pulling his lips to meet her own. Chase kissed her and tried to take off Remy's shirt but couldn't get it.

"I'll do it." She said leaning away to remove her shirt. Chase didn't let her kiss him again until her fully appreciated her beauty. He pulled her toward him for another kiss. She pulled away.

"Where's your bedroom?" Remy asked. Chase pointed down a hallway. Remy kissed his lips a final time, then she got up and pulled him into his own room where they spent the rest of the night.

**Okay, so the first chapter, this one and the next one will all have no real drama in them, I'm just using them to establish Remy and Chase's relationship. **

**Please, Please, Please review!! It will help me get better at this!! Tel me what you liked, hated or what you may want to see happen!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I still don't own [H]ouse, wish I did!**

**This is the last chapter without drama, so next chapter it will get interesting. **

**Please review for me, I need to know what to change and what could be fixed. This is my first story so help me! **

Chapter 3: Bliss

"Good Morning…." Remy had heard a soft whisper wake her up from her sweet dreams.

"Mmm…" Remy replied to the whisper with out opening her eyes. "How did you sleep?" Remy tried to get her brain to wake up so she could actually answer the question. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Amazing…" She said, her answer muffled by her askers chest. The answer wasn't entirely true she did sleep just fine, but not for very long.

"And how's that?" Chase asked.

"Because it was in your arms…" Remy said moving to look at the other doctor. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eight thirty. We should probably leave for work, we'll have to get your car later." With this the memories of last night flooded into her thoughts.

"Oh yeah. We got hammered last night didn't we?" The doctor asked when her head started pounding, giving her further evidence.

"Very." He said getting up to get dressed. Remy sat up looking around the room. She was too busy last night to notice how the room was set up. She looked around the floor noticing clothes thrown in random directions. She got up to gather her clothes. Noticing that she didn't find her shirt.

"Shit." She said. "I'll have to wear these clothes to work, though my shirt, if I find it, isn't very appropriate." Chase turned to look at her as she put on her underwear and pants.

"Here." He said throwing her a small tee shirt. Remy caught the shirt and expected it. It was a woman's Old Navy tee. She decided not to question whose it was, figuring it was Cameron's.

"You don't happen to have a bra do you?" she asked, expecting him to say no.

"Yeah a few actually." He answered. This surprised Remy quite a lot. She had to ask him.

"So why do you have women's clothing?" Expecting him to hesitate and say that Cameron left them.

"Well, when Cameron left me I started drinking a lot. And I started pick up girls in the clubs and bars. So, some forgot some clothing, hence the shirt and bras." Chase casually answered.

"How do you forget a shirt? Don't you need that to go out in public?" Remy said. Chase just shrugged answer. Remy walked over to him, after she put the bra and shirt on, and kissed him unexpectedly.

"Thanks for last night…" she whispered. "Hope we can do it again sometime." Instead of answering Chase just leaned down and kissed her again, this time more passionate. They both got caught up in the kiss and Remy whispered "Screw work" and went back kissing him. Chase pulled away.

"No we have to go to work, we'll get less crap from House if we show up late together then not showing up at all." He said. Remy knew he was right, so she pulled away to find her shoes. As the two doctors made their way out the door, Remy picked up her shirt and left with Chase.

Remy and Chase entered the office to see Taub and Foreman sitting at the table and House standing next to the white board eyeing them as they entered together late. Foreman looked at the two doctor surprised and Taub just cast them a knowing glance. House looked at Remy.

"Looks like the lesbian likes herself some Australian meat." House said commenting on the situation. Remy and Chase just ignored him.

"We have a case House?" Remy asked bluntly. Showing no reaction to his comment.

" Yeah we do. Sorry people don't stop dying when you to are getting it on koala style!" He retorted. Everyone seemed to be ignoring House.

"Patient has a high fever, chest pains and was admitted with a seizure." Foreman said.

"Oh, come on! You guys are just going to ignore this? This is too good to be left at!" House complained.

"Could be Legionnaire's Disease if the seizure was caused by her high fever." Chase went on still ignoring him.

"Fine! Taub, Foreman go get a antibody test to confirm Legionnaire's. Lesbian, murderer go give the patient an MRI when they finish drawling blood." He said pointing to Chase and Remy. "And don't make whoopee in the MRI room!" he called after them as they left.

"I think it's better we don't show affection at work. It'll only add fuel to the fire, or Vicodin to the House." Remy said laughing at the end. Chase chuckled at her joke and they both continued to the MRI room.

Remy walked into the cafeteria to get her lunch, which consisted of a salad and Diet Coke. She scanned the room for possible seats and spotted Chase sitting alone. Remy made her way over to the Australian doctor and sat down across from him.

"Hello!" Remy said. Chase looked surprised to suddenly see Remy across from him.

"Hi." Chase said back unsure to say anything else.

"How's your lunch?" Remy asked, she seemed energetic.

"It's fine, for cafeteria food anyhow." Chase replied.

"Yup! I had fun last night we should do it again." Remy said. _Hope he gets the hint._

"Hmm…it was, do you want to get some dinner after work? Then maybe hit the clubs after that?" _Yes!_ Remy thought.

"Sure, where we going to dinner?" Remy asked.

"Well, there's this great Italian place not to far from here. We could go then." Chase told the brunette doctor.

"Cool I love Italian." Remy said casually. "Well, I got to go. See yah later." Then she got up and left. Remy wanted Chase to believe that she wasn't totally infatuated with him. Remy wanted to convince herself that she wasn't. The team were still waiting on another test they had ordered so she had nothing to do. Remy made her way to the clinic to work for a few hours. Before Remy knew it was five o'clock and she had to meet Chase for dinner. Before she left she fixed her self up in the bathroom and got her stuff from the locker room. Remy walked into the lobby to see that Chase was already waiting for her.

"You ready?" Chase asked as she approached.

" Yeah." Remy said and they both left the hospital. Chase led the way to his car, they had still not gotten Remy's. They had both had a busy day, House was grinding them when ever he got the chance. They hadn't diagnosed their patient yet, but he was stable so they were able to leave.

"How was your day?" Chase asked Remy as they were pulling out of the parking lot of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"It was okay. I got some clinic hours done while we were waiting for the lab results. Well actually my day was annoying because of House and his antics." Remy answered. Chase laughed at this.

"Well what did you expect? House will always be House." He said.

"Yeah I guess. So let's not talk about House." Chase agreed and they pulled up to the restaurant. Remy read the sign to see it was called 'Bella Italia'. She was about to get out of the car when Chase opened the door for her. She said thanks and they walked out of the cold and into the warm indoors. The place smelled of pasta, tomato sauce and Italian spices. Remy smiled at how cozy the little restaurant. Chase walked up to the hostess and told them a table for two and they walked with the hostess to be seated. They got a small table that seemed to be a little more private then the rest of them The sat down and the hostess gave then their menus and left. Remy scanned the menu then decided to ask Chase what was good.

"So what do you recommend? I take it you've been here before." Remy asked. Chase thought for a while then answered.

"The lasagna is excellent. You should get that." Chase answered.

"Alright. What are you getting?"

"Lasagna." The waitress arrived at their table and Chase ordered wine and their two plates of lasagna. The couple sat waiting for their order, joking and laughing, talking about their day. After a good twenty minutes their food arrived.

"Mmm this smells great!" Remy eyed her food as it was set down in front of her. Remy took a bit as soon as she could. "Ouch! Shit that's hot!" She took a long sip of her water.

"Be careful not to burn that tongue. You may need it later…" Chase answered obviously flirting with her. Remy laughed.

"I hope I do…" After she said that she seductively licked the sauce off of her fork. They both finished their dinners and as soon as they were done they got in the car and left for a club.

"Which club should we go to? I only know a few." Chase asked Remy when they were in the car.

"I have been doing this longer than you haven't I? Well there is one downtown that's pretty cool." Remy answered. Chase laughed.

"I can tell you have been doing this for a while. My partying days started later than yours I'm sure. The seminary wasn't exactly a wild place…" Chase said. Remy laughed.

"Bet it wasn't. What did you guys do for fun...pray?" Remy laughed again as she said this. Chase laughed too.

"No, but sometimes we'd have a game of football, well here you call it soccer. Real exciting right?" Chase said.

"Totally" Remy said sarcastically. "The only exciting part is you getting all sweaty with no shirt on. Hey this is the place." Remy pointed across the street. Chase pulled the car into a open space. They both got out and went into the club and headed over to the bar.

"What do you want?" Chase asked meaning for a drink.

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks. Long day!" Remy said.

"Yeah it has been I think I'll get some too." They both got their drinks and sat down in a corner booth. Chase looked like he was deciding to do something or not.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked Remy.

"Sure" She drank. "Shoot." She said.

"When did you know you liked women as well as men? Hope you don't mind me asking. Just curious." He asked then took a drink. Remy thought about her answer. She didn't want to say just because she thought they were hot.

"No I don't. I don't really know. When I was younger I started noticing girls more, and then realized that I was attracted to them. As well as boys too. I liked them. I haven't had a lot of boyfriends before Foreman. I mostly cruised girls, they gave me a challenge." Remy said. Chase looked like he was debating on saying something again.

"Have you ever uhm.... been with both at once?" Chase asked a little embarrassed. Remy laughed and she thought that she probably would like that.

"Hmm no. But I am adventurous, especially when I get drunk." Remy said then she winked and downed her scotch. Chase looked intrigued.

"I can see that you are." He said then he took a drink. Remy winked

"Can we get another drink? Then dance?" Remy asked.

"Sounds good to me." They got up and headed to the bar. "Another round please." Chase said to the bartender. He handed Remy her drink when they got them.

"Good..." Remy took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Chase danced with her.

"You are the most fascinating woman I've ever met. So...complex." Chase looking down at her.

"I think my sexuality tend to fascinate most guys...But how am I complex?" Remy kept dancing with him.

"I don't know. You just excite me." Chase replied putting his hands on her waist. At the touch Remy's shivered, then she put her arms around his neck.

"Glad I could bring some excitement into your life. I think you needed it..." Remy told Chase. Chase looked into her eyes.

"I just feel so...relaxed around you. Like I can let go more." He told the brunette doctor he was holding.

"That's good. I do tend to feel really relaxed around you too, usually I don't really talk about myself so openly. Your eyes are so.... wow." Remy said, she couldn't think of any one word to describe his eyes.

"Aw thanks. You have some pretty amazing eyes yourself." He answered. Remy blushed.

"Can I ask you something?" Remy asked.

"Sure go ahead." Chase replied. Remy put her mouth next to his ear and whispered.

"Kiss me…" Chase pulled her in close and kissed her passionately, Remy softly moaned into the long await kiss and kissed Chase back with just as much passion. Chase ran his fingers through Remy's hair. She pulled him close then pulled away from the kiss for air.

"Wow…that was…wow." The kiss left Remy at loss for words.

"Wow is right." Chase replied.

"Mmm. I'm glad you stayed on House's team..." Remy told him. Chase smiled.

"I was having doubts about that for a bit...but now I think I'm okay with it." He told her.

"You better be..." Remy kissed him. "You want another drink?"

"I could use another one, thanks." Chase kissed her back.

"Okay, drinks?" Remy grabbed his hand and led him to the bar.

"Yep. Lead the way..." Chase replied. Remy ordered another round and turned to Chase.

" I love unwinding like this after work. It seems kinda perfect..." She told him.

"It's fantastic. That place...everything there can be so...what's the word I want? It can be so...toxic." Chase replied. Chase took a long sip from his drink. Remy took a sip from her drink as well.

"I know what you mean. House and his ways.... He's probably the reason I need hard liquor." Remy joked, but this was also true.

"Yeah I understand _that_ for sure..." Chase agreed. Remy laughed then finished her drink.

"Lets go dance some more!" Remy pulled him to the dance floor.

"Sure. I'm really having a great time..." Chase said as they danced to the fast beat music. Remy moved toward him grinning.

"Me too..." She moved in close to him. Chase moved in closer as well.

"You said they play slower music here too. Maybe we can put a request in to the DJ, yes?" Chase asked.

"Hmm…sure I'll be right back." Remy walked in the direction of the DJ. Chase got a drink while he was waiting. Remy walked over to him.

"The DJ said he'd put on something if he could." After she said that a slow romantic song started playing. Chase put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Now that's the kind of dancing I like most." Chase muttered looking at her face. Remy smiled.

"Yeah you get to be as close as you can without people telling you to get a room." Remy flirted with Chase. Remy put her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. Chase smiled.

"That's a great way to put it." He brought his face closer to Remy's and kissed her. Remy kissed him back gently.

"Maybe we should get a room after this song." Remy suggested. They kept on dancing while they were gazing into each others eyes. The song ended.

" Alright, let's go." They both headed to the car, hand in hand.

"You remember how to get there?" Remy asked.

"Yeah I think so." He responded. Remy looked excited and hyper.

"Somebody's really ready to play." Chase smirked.

" I'm always ready..." Remy said when they got in the car. She then seductively kissed him.

"Mmm….I better get us there quickly." Chase said.

"You better..." Remy grinned. They pulled up to her apartment.

"Here we are." Chase said. They got out and headed into the building.

"If you want me better get me..." Remy said playfully and she ran into her building.

"Oh you want to play like that?" Chase caught up to her and trapped her in his arms. Remy grinned devilishly.

"Yeah." Remy pulled away and entered the elevator. Chase followed her, thinking; _God, I love this woman. _

**Okay, next chapter will be different! I need a few ideas I have a lot just want to see what you would like to happen! Please, please, PLEASE! Review!! =] I need to know how I can make this better! **


	4. Chapter 4

19:37

**Sorry for the long wait. I was unsure where to take the story so I had to do some brainstorming. Thanks to my twitter friends, I was able to figure out what to do. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 4: Doubt

Chase and Remy had been seeing each other for around a few months now. It was clear to everyone that they had fallen for each other. They both shared feeling of love for each other, but they hadn't expressed it in words. I'll start the story back up one day after work, they were heading to Remy's loft.

Chase pulled into a parking space outside Remy's loft and got out of the car to help her out. Once they were both out they walked hand in hand into the building and went up the elevator. They didn't really have any plans for the night, they were just going to spend the Friday night together, they both needed to relax after the long day they spent solving a case.

"You want to put in a movie?" Remy asked Chase as she got two beers out of the fridge.

"Sure, which one?" Chase asked her back.

"Surprise me!" Remy walked over to her couch and sat down. Chase scanned Remy's DVDs, picked one out and put it on.

"Hope you like this one." Chase said as the movie started and he sat next to Remy. Remy moved in closer to him and snuggled against his side and Chase put his arm around her. They both watched the screen and Remy learned that he had put in "The Hangover", which she had bought the other day. They sat there snug in each others arms laughing at the movie and slowly relaxing. After the movie was over Remy went to the bathroom leaving Chase on the couch.

_I think I'll tell her tonight. It'll be good to get it off my chest, and I can see how she feels. _Chase thought as he waited for Remy to come back. He was getting more nervous with each second that ticked by. Chase was surprised when he felt Remy settle in next to him.

"That was a really funny movie. I don't think I'm going to Vegas any time soon." Remy laughed and Chase gave a faint chuckle. He was still thinking, making him even more nervous.

_I wasn't this nervous when I told Allison, wasn't even that bad when I proposed, even though she did that for me. _

"Chase?" Remy said pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at her. "Are you okay? You seem out of it." Remy asked.

"Yeah…I'm um, fine." Chase answered.

"I'm getting another beer. You want one?" Remy said as she got up.

"Yeah sure." Chase muttered. He watched her as she moved into the kitchen. He was mesmerized by her beauty. She got two beers out of the fridge and once again settled down next to him. They sat there silently sipping their beers. Chase finally spoke up.

"Remy, I need to tell you something." Chase started. He watched her face get slightly worried. "It's nothing bad, don't worry." Her face relaxed a little, but she still looked worried. "Lately I've been….thinking…about…you and me, and how I feel." He took a nervous breath before continuing. "I can't go ten minutes without thinking about you. I…I feel amazing around you. I'm always happy when I'm with you, and when…when I'm mad or sad I just think of you and I'm immediately happy again." Chase took another breath before saying the last few words. "I…I think…that I love you." Chase finally spoke and he watched her reaction. She looked like she was thinking. Before he could say anything else she kissed him, then pulled away.

"Oh Chase! I think I love you too!" She pulled him into a passionate hug that they held for quite a while. After the embrace Chase held her face, looked into her eyes and kissed her. This kiss held more passion then any of their others. This kiss had lust and love combined into one. When they were finally able to pull away from each other, they didn't move. The couple stayed together on the couch doing almost nothing. They sat there in each others arms, they eventually turned the television on and fell asleep holding each other.

Remy felt Chase stirring under her and she opened her eyes. She was surprised to see that she was on the couch, laying on top of Chase with all her clothes on.

"Morning sleepy head" She heard Chase say as he noticed that she had waken up.

"What time is it?" Remy yawned. Chase shifted around so he could glance at his watch.

"About eleven thirty." Remy was surprised at the time.

"How long have you been awake for?" Remy asked the doctor under her.

"About an hour." Chase answered.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"Because you looked so peaceful and happy." He answered. "By the way you drool." Chase added snickering. She smiled.

"Shut up." Remy said playfully. Remy sat up and moved off of Chase and stretched. Chase pulled her back down to him and kissed her, Remy kissed him back almost eagerly. Remy pulled away from Chase to catch a breath.

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" She asked Chase.

"Sure, but I need to get changed. How about I go back to my place and get dressed then come and pick you up?" Chase suggested.

"Yeah that's fine." Remy got up to let him leave. Chase got up and kissed her goodbye then left. Remy headed into her bedroom to get undressed and take a quick shower. The hot water hitting her skin brought back the memories of last night.

_Wow, I can't believe he told me he loved him. I can't believe I love him back. Last night was so…intimate and we didn't even have sex. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I've never felt this before, it's so…strong. It's like I want to rip out my heart and hand it to him on a silver platter, if it would make him happy. The best thing is that he helped me forget my disease-._ Her thoughts stopped abruptly. She had almost never thought of her Huntington's until now. Remy was convinced that Chase loved her as much as she loved him. This meant that he would want to spend forever with her and be a family. Remy started feeling saddened and depressed. She wouldn't be able to spend forever with Chase, she would die in about ten years. She couldn't have any children because they could have her disease and she would die before they were even teenagers. She didn't want to hurt Chase, not at all. She didn't want him to feel loss again, he had lost both his parents. Feeling confused and depressed she got out of the shower and dressed.

**The next chapter will be up shortly, now I know what I am doing, it should all flow out very nicely. I have midterms some time soon so there may be a few weeks with no posts but I'll try! Please review! Give me some ideas! Criticism! Anything to help me!**


	5. Chapter 5

05:30

**So, I know it's been a wile, but school has been crazy. And I get distracted by twitter and forget things easily. **

**I still don't own [H]ouse or any of the characters, believe me I would LOVE to! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Crash**

_Why does she seem so weird today? _Chase thought to himself as he unlocked the door to let them into his apartment. Remy sat down on his couch quietly as he went to get them drinks. They had spent the day together; after they got breakfast they walked around the park together and then grabbed a late lunch. After that they had headed back to Chase's apartment.

"Here you go." Chase said handing Remy a beer as he sat down next to him.

"Thanks…" She muttered. She looked deep in thought. Chase studied her face. He noticed her beauty was not harmed by the look of worry and concentration on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked and put his arm around her.

"Nothing…just tired, I guess" Remy shrugged.

"How can you be tired? We slept for a while last night." Chase joked.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Just need some energy." Remy said staring at her hands in her lap.

"Well I can think of something to get your blood pumping…" Chase pulled her head up and placed a kiss on her lips. Remy kissed him back slowly but was focusing her attention somewhere else. Chase could tell she wasn't getting into it; he slowly pulled away from her. "You sure you're okay? You seem weird…" Chase asked her concerned. Remy sighed.

"No, I'm not…" Remy looked away from Chase and swallowed back some tears that were already starting for form.

"Remy…talk to me baby, I can help you how ever I can." Chase took her hand in his. Remy continued to look away, she was thinking, trying to organize her thoughts…she just wanted to say something.

"Chase I'm going to die." She blurted before she could stop herself.

"We're all going to die someday- Oh." Chase caught on to what she meant. He knew that she had been diagnosed with Huntington's chorea, she probably only has about eight years left. Remy continued looking down at her hands.

"And I was wondering, if you'd want to be with me, like forever…" Remy said with tears threatening to spill. Chase sat there and thought. _She's right, I do. I thought I was sure about Allison, but this is something different, something new._ Chase smiled.

"Yes, Remy. I do." He pulled her face up to look in her eyes. He noticed they were filled with worry and hurt. "Remy, I don't understand…" She looked away from him, biting her lip.

"Chase……..I can't…..be with you…….." Remy finally managed to choke out. Remy felt a single tear slip down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away. Chase just stared at her. He was shocked. He was confused, and hurt and he didn't believe her.

"Bu-But….Remy…why?" Chase was numb and confused.

"I'm not right for you Chase." Remy found herself lying so that it would be easier for both of them.

"Remy, you are you really are…we love each other remember?" Chase was almost pleading. What Remy was about to do was going to be the hardest thing she has ever done. Her heart was pounding. She was going to tell her biggest lie ever.

"I don't love you." Remy said as firmly as she could, she felt her heart rip in two as she looked at the expression on Chase's face.

"Remy….you said you did last night…what's changed?" Chase asked, he was confused and hurt. He didn't want this happening to him again. Remy forced herself to look in his eyes.

"Nothing changed. I was drunk last night, I didn't know what I was saying." Remy had to look away to wipe yet another tear away.

"Then why are you with me? These past few months have been wonderful. I thought you felt the same." Chase just wanted an explanation.

"I was using you. You helped forget. I liked forgetting. You were healthier than drugs and liquor and random unprotected sex. I let this go on for way to long. I'm sorry Chase. I'm going to leave know." Remy had pulled this lie out of thin air. She knew that each word had hurt him as much as it hurt her. She had to do it this way so he wouldn't come after her, and try to get back with her. Remy gathered her coat and shoes and headed to the door. She stole one last glance at the man she loved, she saw him just staring at his hands. She looked away and went out of the building and into her car. Remy could feel herself breaking down. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She just hurt the man she loved so she wouldn't hurt him much more when she was gone. Remy leaned her forehead on the steering wheel and started sobbing.

**Please review!! Give me any suggestions and what you think of the whole story so far! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
